Truth?
by SilentCrystal
Summary: Greg and Crystal have a misunderstanding and Nick finds out a secret about a coworker.


Title: Truth?

Author: SilentCrystal

Summary: Greg and Crystal have a misunderstanding and Nick finds out a secret about a co-worker.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Crystal and I don't use them for profit.

CCCCC

Gil stumbled to the door his graying hair mussed from sleep.

"I'm coming," he said loudly to answer the hammering on his door. He had been enjoying a restful sleep with hi lover on their day off. Opening his door a bit to look through, "Ally?" He opened the door further. "What are you doing here?"

A sob escaped Crystal's lips, her green eyes were dull and her hair hung in her face.

"Come in, come in." Grissom ushered her in and settled her on the couch. Crystal was still crying. Grissom pulled her against him and let her cry into his chest. Gil's eyes rose to meet his lover's. Nick had stayed hidden in the dark hallway, he now moved into the living room. Concern written in every line of his handsome features.

"Is she ok?" He mouthed. Grissom shook his head.

"Ally calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Crystal shook her head. "Please?" Nick decided to give Grissom time alone with their friend and co-worker and went to make some tea. He was sure that she would need it.

When he returned to the living room, Ally was considerably calmer and was now laying on the couch with her head resting in Grissom's lap. Grissom had seen Nick leave and come back. He was carrying 3 cups of tea.

"Here Crystal." For the first time that night Crystal realized that there was a third person in the condo.

With out taking the cup she moved to stand.

"N… no thanks. I… I'll just g..go." Nick pushed her back down and forced the cup into her hands.

"Ally what's wrong?" Crystal took a sip of tea. Sniffling, she replied.

"Me and Greg had a fight. He.. He.. I think we just broke up." Grissom and nick exchanged concerned glances.

Crystal put her cup down and stood up avoiding the kneeling Nick.

"I'll just leave you guys alone now. Crystal's tears had dried up leaving only their tracks as any sign that she had been crying. Both men stood up.

"Where are you going to go Ally?" Grissom asked stopping her in her tracks. "You've been living with Greg for the last six months and before that with me."

About a year ago, the tenant to Crystal's apartment building kicked her out, his reason was that she was wasting his money because she rarely used her apartment, always being at work. She had ended up at Grissom's condo after he found her asleep in the break room, long after she should have been home.

"I.. I know, I'm just.. I'll go find a hotel or something. Don't worry about me." She had made it to the door and was heading out side.

"Damn it of course I worry about you." Nick had never seen Grissom this ticked off about someone's lack of care for themselves. "You certainly don't seem to." Crystal turned to face them.

"Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Elizabeth don't be stupid."

'Elizabeth? What's she?' Nick thought even as he noticed Crystal pale.

"You…" What ever she was trying to say seem to be lost. Grissom looked back at his lover and notice his confusion.

'Damn I was hoping he wouldn't have noticed my slip.'

"Eliz.. Ally just stay here." She shook her head.

"No, I won't bother you two any longer tonight" She slipped out the door and was gone before they could move. Grissom looked out the door.

"Griss?"

"I'm sorry Nicky." Grissom slumped onto the couch.

"Grissom, why'd you call Crystal, Elizabeth?" Grissom sighed.

"There are something about Crystal that very few people know." He took a deep breath. Nick sat next to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him to lean against his chest.

"Alright so tell me."

"I shouldn't, it's not my secret to tell."

"You might as well, you already let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." Grissom thought for a moment. Nick sat there silently, holding his lover tightly.

"Alright." Grissom paused again, before continuing. "The only reason I know any of this, is because when Crystal was staying with me, she had had constant nightmares."

"About what?" Nick interrupted. Grissom gave him one of his annoyed looks before he went on.

"Apparently Crystal isn't who she appears to be. One day, I got to the bottom of it. She wasn't getting enough sleep and neither was I. That's when I found out Crystal's name was really Elizabeth. She's from Pennsylvania." Nick was really confused.

"Ok, but why the secr…" Then it dawned on him. "She's in the program."

"Yes, you understand why I couldn't tell you, right?" Grissom looked at him hopefully. He hadn't wanted to lie to his lover but he understood Crystal's need for secrecy.

"I understand and …" Nick was interrupted by banging on the front door. Grissom levered himself up and opened the door.

A very angry and flustered looking Greg stood there. Griss gave an inward sigh.

"Can I talk to you?" Grissom nodded and let him into the townhouse. Nick was still sitting on the couch. Greg didn't seem to notice. He was too busy pacing.

"Greg?"

"I can't believe it. I trusted her and… and." He threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Greg, calm down."

'This feels like déjà vu.' Grissom and Nick thought.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong, Crystal's been cheating on me!" He practically screamed. "I arrived at the café where we planned to meet after work and I find some muscular brain dead bastard and Crystal kissing!" Gil winced at the volume and was glad that all his neighbors were at work right now.

"I'm pretty sure there's a good explanation."

"I highly doubt that." Greg took a deep breath.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Greg snorted.

"I demanded she tell me what was going on. The next thing I knew we were in the middle of a full fledge yelling match, before she ran off." Grissom exchanged a look with Nick. Everything was falling into place.

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"I don't know." Greg seemed deflated now. "I don't think it's up to me at this point." Greg headed for the door. "Sorry to disturb you have a nice day and night off."

Greg was gone.

"Man." Nick ran a hand through his brown hair. "They're never going to get over this are they?"

"I don't know Nicky. Some how I don't think so."

CCCCC

The end (for now)

Please read and review. This story takes place after Lost Childhood but before Listen to Your Heart. More stories will be added to this series.


End file.
